Almost too late
by shelbyharrison
Summary: Austin and Ally when they are older and finally admitting they are in love with each other
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I looked at the roses in her yard they were as beautiful as her. She would go into the yard every morning around nine to water and trim them. For the past week I hadn't seen her in her yard. It seemed that the whole neighborhood was down, in the dumps. Her usually cheery yellow house looked like it could use a paint job. The roses in her yard were too tall and were turning to an ugly brown. I had heard whispers up and down the street of a murder in her house. If that is what had happened then I was too late to tell her I love her. I have lived across from her my entire life, only realizing I was in love with her when I got back from collage. She had always had a school girl crush on me, but when I got back it seemed too late. She had plenty of men come into her life I was afraid to even try. When we were younger we did everything together, I will dearly miss that. Even though we are old and bitter she will always look like the little girl I met sixty years ago. I'm Austin Moon and this is the story about how I was almost to lat to tell Ally Dawson I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sixty years earlier

Cookies&Roses

"Austin Moon!" my mom yelled, as I strummed my new guitar, I sighed frustrated that I couldn't think of a song. I still can't believe that I can play every interment but I can't write a song. I was about to answer my mom back, but my door swung open revealing my mom.

"Austin, why did you not answer me back?" I glanced up from my guitar, at my slightly angry mother.

"Sorry I was still just enjoying this new guitar you and Dad bought me." I smiled guiltily; my mom shook her head not even bothering to answer. My mom started towards the door, when she turned around all of a sudden.

"Oh yeah that's why I came in, I baked too many cookies for our mattress sell tomorrow. I heard we got new neighbors across the street." She waved her hand like I would understand what the heck she was talking about. Heck I was only ten.

"And?" I asked kind of annoyed that mom was interrupting my guitar time.

"You are going to bring them cookies and offer your help to get them moved in." I sighed there was no point in arguing with her. I looked out the window to see this girl about my age carrying a box from the truck. Me being me I just wanted a friend because I was the only kid on this block.

"Ok mom." I said as I turned back to her, she seemed surprised at first, but she smiled and gave me the cookies. I walked out our door and headed towards their house. I saw an older man that had the same hair color, brown, as the little girl did.

"Hi I'm Austin Moon, my mom made you some cookies and I'm here to help you move in." I said really confidently, the older man turned to me and smiled.

"Wow thanks, for the cookies, of course you can help, you don't mind lifting heavy things do you?" He asked with a big smile on his face. I showed him my guns

"Bam." I said, he laughed at me. The same girl that I saw through my window came skipping out. When she saw me she hid behind her father.

"Sorry Austin this is my daughter Ally, we just moved here because her mother died back in Ohio. By the way I'm Lester." Her father smiled down at me I felt so bad because this young girl had lost her mother I don't know what I would do without my mother. I decided I wanted to cheer her up.

"Hi I'm Austin." Ally peeked out from behind her father. Her big doe eyes matched her brown hair. She slowly stepped away from her dad. I held out the cookies, my mom had made.

"Here you go my mommy made these for you." Really did I just say mommy in front of a girl. Nice job Austin. Ally giggled and took the cookies from my hands.

"I'm Ally, here come on I'll show you are new house and we can eat some cookies." I smiled happy that Ally was warming up to me. I looked at the front of her house.

"Your yards kind of plain you should plant roses." Ally studied her yard and nodded.

"Tomorrow we will plant them together." I smiled I liked that idea, we skipped into the house forgetting we were supposed to be helping.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: yes I saw the new episode, in my story she died Sooo that's it then on with the story**

Five years later

Dishes&Birthdays

I slowly walked up to her door, still tired from having to wake up at 6:00 in the mourning. When I finally reached the door, I reached out my arm to push the doorbell. The ringing of the door awoke the birds. They flew over my head; I still think one of them pooped on me. I waited a while, and when no one answered I rang it again, and again. I was about to ring it a fourth time, but Ally answered the door. I smiled at her then frowned, she was still in her Pj's.

"Ally get dressed school starts in ten minutes." Ally's eyes widen for a second, and then she laughs. She just keeps laughing and soon she is crying. I just don't know what to say. Ally gestures for me to come in as she tries to stop laughing. I walk in and close the door; I walk over to her big red couch and plop down. Ally sighs and then turns to me with a huge grin on her face.

"Today's Saturday." I glance at her and then bolt into her kitchen were her calendar is. Saturday was highlighted and said Austin's sweet 16. Man I can't belief I woke up early on my birthday.

"Oh man." I said sitting in her usual breakfast chair. I look around her kitchen, there was dishes piled high in the sink and the oven didn't smell like cookies anymore, then there was Ally standing in the entry way giggling at me.

"Do you want me to make you some cookies and pancakes like every mourning?" I nodded my head like the three year old I' am. Ally sighs and walks over to me.

"Ally did I ever tell you how hot you are in those Hello kitty Pj's." All looks down and blushes. I like picking on Ally because last year she told me that she had a crush on me. I just want to be friends, but its fun to play flirt with her. Ally pushed me off my seat.

"Austin stop being a big meanie and help me with the dishes." She said as she walked to the sink.

"But it's my birthday." Ally glanced over her shoulder and cocked her eye brow.

"I'm coming I'm coming." I said as I jumped off the floor. Ally giggled and got back to work. I walked over to her standing in my place. Ally has this thing where she washes and I dry. She hands me a dish, we go at the same routine. Ally hands me a dish I dry it, and stack it in its place.

"You could have at least told me happy birthday." I mumbled, as I dried a pot. Ally glances over at me, with a silly expression on.

"Happy birthday Austin and here is your present." I turn to her smiling when I get a face full of water. I gasped and spit out the soapy water. I smile evilly and grab a cup that was full of water.

"No Austin you wouldn't these are new Pj's." Ally says eyes wide as she eyes my hand. I nod and lower my hand, Ally sighs with relief. I throw the water only at her pj's.

"Austin Monica Moon!" I laugh at her red face and back up. Ally just stands there, but then she turns to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Come her Austin let your best friend give you a birthday hug." Ally says as she inches towards me, I nod my head no and back up again only to meet a wall. Ally walks closer and wraps her arms around me. I can feel the wetness of her shirt on mine.

"What the heck guys?" Lester asks as he came in to the kitchen, the whole place was full of water and soap. Ally pulls away from me and looks down at her feet.

"My entire fault Lester." He nods and looks at the mess and then back at me.

"Since it's your birthday I'll clean it up." I smile and grab Ally's hand and rush out of the kitchen before she can protest. I grab my backpack from the living room and we run up to her room. When we get up there and close the door we look at each other and start laughing. We just stand there laughing, finally Ally stops laughing.

"Austin I got your present." I smile because I already know what it is, see every year on our birthdays, since we met we each other a rose. We do this because we became good friends while planting the rose bush in her yard. Ally hands me a lavander rose, and I wonder what it means. Ally always tells me every rose color has a meaning.

"Thanks Als." I say as I give her another hug not even caring that she is getting my favorite shirt wet.

"You know I never did get my Pancakes." Ally just laughed

"Happy birthday you big dork." Ally whispered

**A/N: And scene, sorry about not updating faster it was finals week. flowerguide/rosemeanings**

**Go to this link to find out what Ally's rose means. **


End file.
